Green Tea And Red Tang
by YuriLover567
Summary: Cave often did her very best to avoid the more absurd aspects of life in Gamindustri. Most times it worked, other times... not so much.


"So you say that Lady Vert has receded from answering you for _how_ long, exactly?"

 _"A whole hour, Cavey! It was terrible, completely awful! I felt like I had gone deaf from the maddening silence!"_

It was the dead of night, just past the midnight hour in the nation of Leanbox. Every and any sort of normal citizens were long rested in bed, those still awake making up the side of the population that loved to waste their electric bill playing MMOs or engaging in _questionable_ internet searches after hours.

For the SMD Soldier known as Cave, while she wasn't regarded as 'normal' per say, she was a woman who enjoyed her beauty sleep. She never stayed up too late, never woke up too early. Her sleeping schedule was ingrained in stone and had stayed that way for a long time.

... So why did she feel inclined to heed her _dear_ friend, Chika Hakozaki's, call instead of hitting the mute button on her phone? The redhead was still trying to figure out why herself, but it was too late to turn back now. She was already in the Basilicom, wandering it's famously long halls in search of a certain room. A bedroom, in fact, that belonged to a certain Goddess of Green.

"... Of course." That didn't mean she had to put up with Chika's zaniness for the duration of her visit. She wanted _something_ positive to come out of this, after all. "What self-respecting person wouldn't leave their significant other to have a little personal time? Especially when that other is terribly busy with her duties as a CPU, leaving little to no time for herself." She sighed dramatically, intentional of course. "A truly cruel deed, unworthy of redemption, if I do say so myself."

 _"I'm detecting a high level of sass, Cavey, and I don't like it."_ She responded dully. _"Just check on her and make sure she's still breathing, will you? This stupid overseas business won't have me back until the end of the week! Argh..."_

"... Right." The redhead sighed. "I will give you a call as soon as I am able."

 _"Don't make it too long, Cavey! My Vert Alarms are blaring full force!"_ **Click.**

"..." Reacting to that statement with the most silent of silences, Cave put her phone away and continued her journey to the realm of Lady Green Heart's bedroom. Truly, she was very tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed back home and rest, but Chika's insistent panic attacks over Lady Vert's unresponsive attitude forced her into the current position. She had to suppress a yawn, her own body working against her since it was so late at night.

 _'If it turns out to be nothing more than a false alarm, there will be hell to pay...'_ Cave repeated that in her head over and over, as a way to keep herself awake while she continued her stroll. Quiet it was, not even the sounds of crickets to help mediate her largely growing headache.

She had to admit, Chika had always managed to new ways to annoy her. It was almost a gift, really.

 _'Even so, it is unlike Lady Vert to leave Chika on the fritz, though she is more than likely too enamored with her video games to answer her. '_ Cave went back to the topic at hand, focusing on the most logical explanation, something Chika likely wouldn't have thought of in all of her glorious panic. _'She must learn discipline. After all, this isn't the first time... Ah, here we are.'_ Stopping her thoughts cold, Cave finally made it to the room she had been searching for. She approached it and raised her fist to knock so that she could confirm her suspic-

 _'Hehe...~'_

"...?"

 _"Mmm... Oh~..."_

Was... was that giggling she heard just then?

And... _moaning?_

No, her ears weren't playing tricks on her. Cave _definitely_ heard those noises come from the other side of her Lady's room. While she could most logically conclude, the fact that there were _two_ voices emitting laughter behind that door was a cause of concern for the redhead. Hesitant, but curious, Cave rapped her fist against the door and waited for an answer.

 _"Cooooooming...~"_ An awfully cheery, and oddly _sensual_ voice that Cave was sure belonged to her Lady sang from the inside of the room. Eyebrows raised, Cave waited a good few minutes before Lady Vert bothered to open the door. "Oh, good _evening_ , dear Cave!"

"Lady Vert...?" Cave didn't know what she was looking at. For one, the CPU was far from properly dressed. Her green dress was lopsided, crumpled and barely hanging to her form to begin with, as if she hadn't even bothered to put it on right. She lacked her boots and gloves, and maybe even her _panties_ as well, though Cave didn't dare to look that far. Her Goddesses face was blushed, the smile she was wearing wide and lecherous as she ogled at the soldier. Cave detected an odd smell from her as well, though she for the life of her couldn't identify _what_ that was. "I..."

"You came at _just_ the right time~!" Her tone oozed with desire, wanting even, which made the soldier incredibly uncomfortable. Before she could even ask about anything pertaining to the situation, Vert pulled her arm and dragged her into her room, somehow shutting and locking the door with her own spear. "We were starting to get a bit tired of one-on-one...~"

"'We?'" Cave, above all else, felt the need to question that.

"Yes, 'we', my dear...~" Another voice, yet while it sounded exactly like Lady Vert's own, it definitely didn't come from her since she didn't see her smiling mouth move in the slightest.

 _'Unless Lady Vert learned ventriloquism...'_

"Turn around...~" Cave did as instructed, and met eye to eye with _another_ Vert lying in her bed, the blankets covering up her... nude... body...

 _'I am_ _going to kill Chika later.'_

"Oh, her confused expression is so precious...~" The Lady Vert that wasn't from another dimension giggled like a little girl and got closer to her, setting off Cave's natural instinct to repel. Her hand raised up to tug at her chest ribbon, but Cave simply batted it away before she had the chance. "Oh my~! So _rough...~_ "

"... Are you both intoxicated, perhaps?" She asked bluntly, deducing it as the most logical conclusion, though she never fancied Lady Vert as the type to enjoy alcohol.

The Vert in the bed giggled. " _Perhaps_ , in a way...~" Her face was just as flushed and lustful as the Vert behind her, her attempts at modesty failing miserably at doing so. The soldier sighed, feeling a bigger headache forming.

"You should both get to rest, then. It seems Chika's worries were justified." She nudged the barely clothed Vert forward towards the bed, eliciting an excited giggle from her. "You, other Lady Vert, you have not visited in years..." She turned her attention to the nude Goddess, while she sat her Vert down on her bed. She tried to make a grab for her skirt, and swiftly dodged the action and backed away an arms length as a result.

"Indeed... and only now do I remember how dearly I missed my other self's company...~" She crawled over to her other self, which gave Cave a wonderful view of Ultra Vert's bare posterior, and nuzzled her head into the others neck. "So much...~"

"Oh, you flatter me, me...~" Vert complimented herself in the literal sense, and kissed her Ultradimension self on the nose, of which made herself giggle.

"... I will not question the events that have transpired here." Cave had far too many questions, and she had not the time nor the patience to have them answered. "Honestly, I feel I do not even want to _know_..."

"Won't you be sleeping with us...~?" The original Vert cared not for the soldiers perplexity, instead beckoning Cave toward her. "We would so enjoy the company~"

"No." Cave sternly refused, boggled by how out of it the twin CPUs were. "You need to rest off this drunkenness. In fact, I think I shall call the Ultradimension's Basilicom to retrieve their Lady Vert..." She started to reach for her phone once again, counting herself lucky she had the Ultradimension version of herself on speed dial.

"Hmhm... would you not care for some tea before you leave...~?" The Ultra Vert had wrapped a blanket around her naked body and offered a hot cup of tea to the redhead. She raised an eyebrow at this gesture. "My other self made this, it is quite delicious...~"

"... Hm." Cave took the cup but, instead of drinking it, she inspected its contents. It looked like ordinary green tea, smelled like green tea and probably tasted like green tea. Vert's room was as it always was, even the tea was not out of place here, which verily much made Cave want to question why the CPUs Hyper and Ultra were acting so odd, though for now, she decided to enjoy a nice little drink. She was stressed enough already, as well as incredibly tired, it wouldn't hurt to indulge just a little. "Thank you." She accepted the cup, and took a sip with poise Well, much less a sip and more she _drained_ the cup of it's liquid contents by the time she lowered it from her lips. "Delicious. Now then, I will-"

Something happened.

Something _strange._

No longer was she intently focused on the interdimensionally twin CPUs and their exceedingly questionable behavior and antics. No, instead she was wondering why her face was so flushed, her heart beat so erratic, chest heaving, and her undergarments so _sticky._ "W-Wha... Ah...~" She could barely breath, barely _move_ beyond feeling this strange, intense feeling in her... crotch? "W-What is... this...~"

The twin Vert's simply smiled at her reactions, the Hyper Version pulling on Cave's hand with ease and laying the woman on the bed. "Oh, it's nothing my dear..." She started stripping the soldier of her clothes, which Cave herself couldn't even fight against. "The tea just makes you feel _splendid_ , does it not...~?"

"Ghk...~" She couldn't even form words, an intense feeling of burning forming in her stomach and, mainly, her crotch. The Ultra Vert, now discarding her blanket entirely, held up a bottle of what appeared to contain a golden liquid.

"This is the honey of dreams, you know...~"

 _'Honey...?'_ Summoning whatever common sense she had left, Cave willed her head to jerk to the right while Vert was still stripping her, instead settling her gaze onto the bottle the other Vert was holding. It was labeled with a sticker, with the word 'Honey' indeed printed largely on it and in neat cursive calligraphy. However, using her trained eyesight, Cave spotted something _terrifying_.

 _For my._

Above the large text were two smaller words, words that were admittedly hard to spot the first time one would glance at it. _For My Honey_ was the complete text of the bottle.

Silently, Cave recounted an earlier conversation with Chika.

 _"That Gust is a mad genius, I tell you! With one little sip of this elixir, my dearest will be swooning over me and begging for my pleasure~!"_

 _"How much did this 'elixir' cost?"_

 _"A mere 120,000 Credits!"_

 _"... You are a very special woman."_

Recalling it, the bottle the Ultra Vert had since set down was indeed identical to the one Chika had showed her prior. She had waved it off then, but now...

 _'Lady Vert must have mistaken the elixir for honey...'_ She deduced in her mind. _'Chika... you will... pay...~'_

"Done~" Before she had known it, Cave was stripped naked, of everything but her pink earrings. Even her cap was taken by the Ultra Vert, worn halfheartedly on her head while she smiled goofily. "Oh dear, your nudeness is so exquisite~!" Her Lady squealed, while her other self observed with lecherous eyes.

"Truly a gift better left unwrapped~" The Ultra Vert's palm glided across Cave's body, coated with sweat due to the absurd strength of Chika's sex drug, finally resting on her left breast, which was squeezed lightly. "We are going to have so much fun with you...~"

"Urgh...~" Her body felt like it was on fire, the lust dripping on unbearable levels. She watched with wavering eyes as the Ultra Vert prodded her already stiff nipples, taking great enjoyment in doing so. It wasn't long before she took the breast into her mouth, sucking on it with fervor. The feeling of Vert's wet tongue against her mounds drove Cave up a wall, failing to register the Hyper Vert, who had stripped away what little had remained of her outfit and moved upwards. She grabbed Cave's hands, moving them above her head and securing them to the bed post with a tight rope, therefore binding her arms and dissolving any type of resistance she could have made at that point.

"Hm...~" She felt the Hyper Vert lay on the right of her and claim her other breast, joining her other self in greedily sucking on her chest. "Ah...~ Mm...~ **Slurp** ~" She was _clearly_ enjoying herself.

"Ngh...~" Cave squirmed under the onslaught, though due to her constriction she couldn't get very far. Her breathing became less stable and focused, developing into short, ragged gasps as the twin Vert's played with her oversexed body. "Mmmm...~" She gave out a slew of involuntary reactions, ranging from soft moans to loud gasps depending on where which Vert was touching her. The Ultra Vert decided to divert her focus away from Cave's drool ridden chest and started going lower, giving the Hyper Vert full control over her bosom while her other self slathered her tongues wetness over the redhead's flat stomach, which made her whole body jerk as a response. "Oh, so sensitive~!"

The normally aloof woman found herself the victim of sexually charged attacks. As the Ultra Vert reached lower and lower to her positively _dripping_ destination, the one on her chest took time away from it to claim her own lips then. Deep, sensuous and greedy all the while, Cave could not object even if she had the desire to do so. "Mmph...~" She, instead, allowed herself to be enamored and overwhelmed by her Lady's skilled tongue. Her very own stood no chance against Vert's sloshy advancement, dominated as a result.

Alas, it was over too quickly, and the redhead was left wanting as Vert parted from her lips. "Ah... I should do this more often...~"

Beneath the depths of Cave's clouded, lewd-riddled mind, she made a mental note that she'd make Lady Vert pay her back later... and to chuck Chika into the nearest river with a boulder attached to her ankles. "NYAH!?"

"Oooh, looks like I found the sweet spot...~" The Ultra Vert located Cave's vagina, teased by her prodding fingers. Cave's body shook at the sudden intrusion, her moans suppressed by her tightly shut mouth. She only heard the woman giggle, before she felt another intrusion... her tongue. "Mmmm~!"

"Now now, don't silence yourself. We want to hear your voice as clearly as possible~!" The Hyper Vert sounded euphoric in her statement, claiming her lips once more in a passionate kiss. "Mmmm...~"

Cave couldn't handle it. The Ultra Vert had penetrated her pussy so deeply with her skilled tongue, combined with her Vert's own taking her mouth as her own and the drug's effects... it was all far too much to bear for her, which is exactly the reason why she came so quickly.

"Oooooh, dear~!" The Ultra Vert yelped in pleasant surprise, her face covered in Cave's love juice, gifted to her from the quivering vagina she so relentlessly teased. "You came so quickly, are you that sensitive, I wonder~?"

 _"Hah... hah..."_ Feeling as though she relinquished a massive weight off of her shoulders, Cave failed to respond as she lay panting, exhausted despite having so little done to her. If she had not been under the influence of that drug, if she had _ever_ considered to allow it, she would have lasted much longer and certainly not have been the bottom bitch. She knew, however, that the twin Vert's were far from done, as their hands rubbed her naked body with lust in their eyes.

"Oho, we're not done yet, my dear...~" The Hyper Vert reached into her hammerspace, and pulled out a _phallic_ looking object. "We have so much more to do...~"

Cave braced herself, for the absolute worst.

May the True Goddess look down upon her with sincere mercy.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Cave felt sore. Every part of her body was screaming at her to stay put, no part of her spared from the Vert's sexual advances on her. Despite this, she resisted. Exhausted and aching, Cave used her sheer willpower to lift herself from the bed, away from the hold of the two sleeping Vert's. Breathing heavily, Cave shoved herself off of the bed, eyeing her discarded clothes that had been removed earlier. Her sense regained after hours of lewd activities, Cave began to redress herself

It was five in the morning, well past the time she would have normally slept. Such an annoyance...

"That was an... experience..." Truly, she had no words for it, other than the fact that she was no longer a pure maiden. To which Vert she lost it to... well, that was the million credit question, but she was far too tired to delve into it any further. "I'll have to request a day of vacation, just to rest..."

The situation she had been in was... special, for lack of a better word. Eye-opening, to be sure, and an intense resentment to her 'friends' perverted desires, and a certain alchemists willingness to feed said friends desires for a price. Which reminded her...

When she had finished redressing herself, her gaze fell upon the elixir that started the downfall into sexual madness. It was still mostly full, so innocent in it's appearance despite its lecherous intents. Slowly, Cave lifted it up, caressing the bottle with her gloved hands. Thoughts raced across her mind, mostly her intents to chuck the dangerous bottle as far as she could possibly hurl it and exact her revenge on Chika and Gust right afterwards.

But when the image of a certain blue-haired idol crossed her mind, Cave simply slid the bottle into her hammerspace, left the twin Verts to whatever nonsensical adventure they were to have after this experience, and sauntered down the impossibly long halls of the Basilicom, intent on resting and paying a visit to a dear friend afterwards.

"At least... _some_ good came out of this day...~"

... Maybe the drug effected the woman far more than she had thought.


End file.
